Detention, Movies, and Pure Dumb Luck
by Dramatic Fantasy
Summary: read the title and let your imagination fly. Joshyme. 3rd chap is up. yay.
1. Chapter 1

good evening/morning/afternoon.

Rhyme: Hi! Upon the Rocks doesn't own anything in this story except Chris and the plotline. Square enix and jupiter own everything else.

Thanks Rhyme. Oh, and THANKS TO CSHELL614 FOR EDITING THIS! COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YA!

*******************************

Rhyme and the crew were sitting outside the school grounds on a small bench by the entrance of the school, eating their lunch. Beat had packed 2 hamburgers for himself, and horfing them down in a couple of seconds each. Rhyme tried to stop him from choking, but he kept going. Shiki packing a small salad, apparently on a new diet, even though she didn't need it. Rhyme had packed a small tuna salad sandwich, nibbling on it bit at a time. Neku had a burrito from Mexican Dog with way more cheese than he ordered and he made a point of telling the employee. The group were surrounded by the multiple different school mates, chatting loudly and moving along gossip. Chris walked over, nibbling on some toast like a hamster.

"Sup people," Chris grinned. "How y'all doin?"

"Eh. Dumb teacher gave us loads of homework, can't do much this week," Neku grumbled. Rhyme opened her planner and pointed at the assignments and showing Chris.

"Not that much! All we have is a couple essays!" Rhyme said.

"Yeah, a couple three page essays," Neku whispered. Shiki sighed and whacked his head while Rhyme giggled. Neku held his head and grumbled something that no one could hear and I'm not sure anyone would like to.

"Yeah yeah, well, you guys can pull through," Chris said. " 'Sides, that's only two assignments. Hey, how about we spend a day at my house, write up those essays, and then we watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" Shiki said. "What day though? Eri's coming to my house on monday, and I have sewing class on tuesday."

"Ummm...How about friday? Then, we can finish up any other homework you guys get," Chris mused as he put his cards away in his box, slipping them into his backpack. "And, we can drop by the movie theater too, I remeber seeing a really nice movie on there!"

"Which movie? Rhyme can't watch no R movie," Beat said. Chris laughed, annoying Beat. "Yo, why you laughin at me yo?"

"Nah, I'm not laughing at you. I can't watch any R movies either, my parent's wouldn't let me," Chris laughed. "I was thinking more about the movie, 'Push'. It's supposed to be about a bunch of psychics or something like that." Chris held up six tickets. "I already got the tickets for my family, but they had to bail because my parents had to bail and with them, went the siblings."

"But there are 6 tickets, five of us, what are you going to do with the extra ticket?" Neku pointed out.

"Hmm......I'll ask a neighbor," Chris smirked.

"So.... Friday, 1:00 PM?" Rhyme asked.

"Uhhh....how 'bout a sleepover, you guys come at about 5pm on thursday? The tickets are for 11:00 AM. Sides, we can get more done," Chris said. Shiki took out her cell phone and punched in the date, while Neku and Rhyme wrote it in their planners.

"I'll remind Beat," Rhyme smiled. The school bell suddenly started ringing, and the group walked inside the school. Shiki quickly slapped her container back and started running back inside the classroom. Beat pulled his skateboard out and started skating back. Neku merely threw the rest of the burrito away and walked inside.

Rhyme was the last one who walked inside, putting her small sandwich bag inside the trash can and trying to ignore the loud grumbles of her stomach. All of the food her parents had gotten was mainly for Beat and themselves, Rhyme took the smaller portions of their food. She always said she, "Was satisfied with what she had," but she infact was incredibly hungry. That was one of the reasons why she wore the thick clothing she had, so that it would cover her small stomach.

Rhyme ran inside, checking her class schedule for the next class.

_P.E? Why does P.E always have to be after Lunch......_

_*******************************_

As Rhyme walked back from school, she held her book bag with one hand and her homework in the other. Rhyme pulled her hat down and put her homework in her book bag, then put her book bag on her back . Beat been thrown in detention for "use of vulgur language".

_Flashback!_

_Rhyme and Beat were hanging out during P.E, Rhyme signing up in track and tennis while Beat checked out the other activities._

_"Hey, Beat, wanna try out Baseball?" Rhyme asked Beat._

_"Yeah, sure sis," Beat said. Beat skated over to the baseball diamond and grabbed a baseball bat. "Yo, can I try out for baseball?"_

_"Yeah, you can take a swing, then we'll see if we thing you're good enough," a classmate said._

_Beat walked up to the home plate and got ready to swing. As the ball was thrown, Beat swung the bat and hit the ball with a loud crack! As Beat opened his eyes, he saw the ball fly and crash through one of the school windows. A teacher ran out a few minutes later, seeing Beat with his bat, and shouted his name._

_|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|_

_"Detention?! This is ****ing bull****!" (lol...i hate swearing! fill in the blanks.) Beat shouted._

_"I was planning on having you for fifteen minutes, but just for that, thirty!" the teacher shouted. The bell rang and the teacher sighed. "Ok, I'll keep you after school. I'll call your parents and tell them, but until the end of school, keep working."_

_"But whut 'bout ma sis?" Beat shouted._

_ "Your 'sis' will be fine for today," the teacher said. "Now go on to school."_

_End Flashback_

Rhyme looked up to grey clouds. She looked around for some shelter, but saw nothing. She took her book bag above her head and kept walking.

"Hey!" Rhyme heard. She turned around and saw Chris jogging up to Rhyme with an umbrella in his hand.

"Hey Chris!" Rhyme said and smiled. Chris slowed down his pace to walk with Rhyme.

"Hey, how come you don't have an umbrella? The weather channel said it was going to rain, however unlikely they are to be right," Chris said. Rhyme smiled a weak smile and looked down.

"Nah, I didn't check the weather channel," Rhyme said meekly. Chris looked around and gave Rhyme his umbrella. "Wha- What are you doing? I'm fine!"

"Yeah, well, I have a hoodie on. Besides, wouldn't want you catching a fever," Chris said. He grinned and slipped his hood on. He waved and started running off.

Rhyme frowned and started walking. She walked a couple blocks when she noticed the wind was picking up. She pulled out a map and looked at it while looking around for landmarks. She finally found where she was and noticed she was about five blocks away from her house. Rhyme stuffed her map in her book bag and looked up, searching for any sign of her house. She started running, rain pushing against her face from the wind.

*****************************************

Rhyme ran and felt puddles of water seeping into her socks. She looked around and saw her house in the distance, the lights still on. Rhyme pushed forward and tried to ignore the hot feeling, seeping into her forehead. She finally arrived, opening the door to her mom, her face with a look of horror on it.

"Oh....Raimu! Are you okay sweetie?" her mom said. She ran over to the laundry room to get a towel while Rhyme walked over to a chair and laid herself down, soaking wet and face burning. She fell asleep even though it was only about 3:30.

*****************************************

As Beat kept his eye on the clock, he quickly sprawled out the rest of the words on the chalkboard. He had been writing for an hour straight, but if it meant for him to get home and see Rhyme again, he'd do anything. He finished up just as the clock struck 4:00 PM.

After the rain started, Beat was worrying even more, and now that there was lightning outside as well, he was frightned, not for his sake, but for Rhyme's. She was a fast runner, but Beat doubted that she could have made it home before the rain started. As Beat grabbed his skateboard and stuff, he whizzed out of the room, leaping on the skateboard and skating as fast as he could out the door. He didn't bother to shield himself from the rain, he had done so for Rhyme many times before and hadn't had anything bad happen, besides a running nose and a light cough. However, if something happened to Rhyme, Beat never forgave himself.

However, this time, Beat was flying/skating down the sidewalk, muttering mass numbers of curses and swears. He gripped his hat and looked for his house. He saw his house in the distance, and saw a silhouette of a someone in a towel or blanket. He pulled his hat down and skidded to a stop in front of his family's sidewalk. He jumped on his left hand and grabbed his skateboard from under his feet. He ran to his porch, slamming his feet down in anger. He opened the door, almost blasting the door off of its hinges.

"RHYME!" Beat shouted. His father walked out from the kitchen with an angry look on his face.

"I believe you mean Raimu, your sister who you left to walk out in the rain and now she has a fever of 104 degrees. I thought you cared about her."

"I don't care 'bout no degrees, where is ma sis?" Beat shouted with his regular reckless behavior.

"She's taking a warm shower and listening to some music. I don't want you seeing her though," Mr. Bito said. Beat clenched his hands and threw his skateboard at his father, who merely dodged it. The skateboard slammed against Beat's door, making a loud noise that rattled around the house.

"I'm goin to ma sis, and that's that! Ain't no way you gonna stop me!" Beat roared as he started walking forward and shoving past Mr. Bito.

"DAISUKENOJO BITO, YOUR SISTER NEEDS REST! YOUR BOORISH BEHAVIOR IS JUST GOING TO MAKE HER WORSE!" Mr. Bito shouted. Beat flinched and scowled. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew his father was right. He scowled again and ran to his room, slamming the door shut, once again, almost breaking the hinges. As he threw his face into his hands, he started spouting small curses.

However, he knew this was just his own way of punishing himself for letting Rhyme get hurt.

***********************************

As Rhyme moved her hands across her hair and forehead, she felt her temperature and dried out her hair. Rhyme finished her shower a few minutes ago, small speakers playing soft guitar music, made by a multitude of singers. She ran a towel through her blonde hair and rummaged through her book bag, pulling out her homework. As she put the homework by the sink, her planner fell out of her bag. She bent over and picked it up. She opened it up and saw a note. _Friday: Sleepover, study group&movie, C's house 5pm_

Rhyme sighed and ran her hand through her hair again. She put her hand on her forehead and mumbled, "Looks like I might not be able to make it...."

_****************************** _

*sniffs* wah, i didn't like doin that to Rhyme lol

please review! and i'm sorry for not writing any Twewy fics in a while. been trying to write One Piece stuff, but apparently, i can't. lol no one likes it. probably gonna start working on 2nd chap, or maybe other story i've been thinking about...... *glances at Rhyme* yay. Once again, thanks to Cshell614.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.

**************************

As Rhyme inched her eyes open, she winced at the bright light from her lamp. She had stayed up until about 10 PM working on homework, since she believed that she was going to miss the study group on friday that she had scheduled at Chris' house. Her fever wasn't going down and now she was starting to lose her voice and get a sore throat. When her mom told Beat what happened to her voice, she heard her brother's hilarious response:

"Well, what are you doing here, you should be helping her find it!"

Rhyme laughed quietly, hacking in between every few laughs. She felt her neck and started rubbing it, trying to get rid of some of the pain. She had gargled with some salt water after she had taken a shower, but after that, she had gotten so tired that she had collapsed. Running with her heavy clothes weighed down with water wasn't exactly an easy task. Especially with her bookbag and the umbrella. Beat had been fine after skating through the streets home, but Rhyme had heard her dad yelling at Beat for not walking Rhyme home.

Rhyme got up off of her bed and walked to the bathroom across from her room. Her blue pajamas were just a little less baggy than her shirt, but still didn't exactly cling her her body. She took a glance to her left at Beat's room before shutting the door. Rhyme glanced up at the mirror, looking at her squinting blue eyes and messy blonde hair. She felt her forehead, still hot, and splashed some lukewarm water on her face.

Rhyme pulled a cup out of the drawer below the sink and a small container of salt. She started pouring the salt in the cup and heard a door shut. She put the salt down and started filling the cup with water. She swirled it around and started gargling it.

Rhyme heard a car drive away and put the cup back along with the salt. Beat must have left for school. She walked to the living room, right outside the hallway that had Beat and Rhyme's room along with their own bathroom. Rhyme collapsed on her own small chair by the window, opening the window slowly. Rhyme leaned her head out, her blue eyes closed and her blonde hair curling slightly from the morning breeze. Rhyme giggled at these strange moments, moments of happiness, but strange moments none the less.........

"Hey."

Rhyme jumped and fell backwards inside her house. Rhyme got back up and looked out the window. She looked to the left and saw Chris sitting on the porch.

"Oh...Chris. You startled me!" Rhyme said. As Chris got up, he felt Rhyme's forehead. He quickly drew his hand back and hissed.

"Wow, you got a real bad fever! I'd expect you to be in bed right now!" Chris said. Rhyme sighed and coughed.

"_Hack Hack! _Oh...Yeah, you're right, I think I'll head inside now...." Rhyme said.

"Hey, wait. Teach sent me to give you your homework, should be a bit more interesting than the crossword puzzles," Chris said. He handed Rhyme a few pages of homework and started running off. "Cya Rhyme!"

"Hey! _Hack! _What about your umbrella?" Rhyme choked out.

"Keep it! I don't need it!" Chris shouted back. She pulled her hair back behind her ear and walked back inside the house, into her room. She closed the door silently, looking over the homework with a single glance before beginning.

*************************

As Joshua walked throughout Rhyme's neighborhood, he sighed. Being the Composer was nice, but even God gets bored a bit. Joshua took a glance to the side before sighing.

_Maybe I should go annoy Neku or Rhyme.... _Joshua smirked and giggled silently. He closed his eyes and reached out into the world, feeling for any interesting minds. He was about to stop peeking into people's minds, when he found something........amusing.

_Rhyme._

Joshua looked around, seeing a small house with the lights off, but the window open. Joshua ran over, making sure not to show any glimpse of supernatural powers. He jumped into the UG and stopped in front of the door. He lifted a hand, hearing a small click, and opened the door. He smirked and walked inside. Joshua looked around, opening the first door and finding a simple small bathroom. Joshua frowned and closed the door, walking on to the one on the end of the hallway. He opened it to a horrible stench and instantly closed it, gagging at the smell. He closed it a little too loudly, earning a small moan from the last room. He turned around and reached for the door, but stopping at the last second.

_Why am I doing this..... _Joshua put a hand on his forehead and sighed. He was about to turn and leave when Joshua heard a small, rough cough. He turned around and closed his eyes, breathing quietly. He suddenly disappeared, reappearing inside Rhyme's tidy room. As Joshua quickly turned around, he heard a loud wheezing cough. He saw Rhyme with a number of papers at the foot of her bed and a pencil in her hand. Her eyes were closed, and her blonde hair was sprawled out on her pillow and her blanket under her stomach and legs. Her small hands were stuck on her chest, clutching her slow rising chest, jerking whenever she coughed.

Joshua walked to her side, listening to her hard coughs. He reached his hand over Rhyme's head, closing his eyes, but before anything actually could happen, he sighed.

_Why am I helping this girl....She has nothing in common with me....._ Joshua withdrew his hand. _This girl is nothing. She is nothing special. And yet....._

_She makes me feel....happy. _Joshua sighed and giggled. _Well, now what......_

Joshua leaned in and moved Rhyme's hair, feeling her forehead, a strong fever ravaging Rhyme's body. Joshua giggled a bit and put a small kiss on Rhyme's forehead. As his lips met Rhyme's warm forehead, Rhyme slowly started cooling down and her breaths were slowing down and becoming less rough. As Joshua pulled away, he heard a small sigh from Rhyme, as if to say Thank You. Joshua walked to Rhyme's window and opened it. As he put his foot out, he turned around and twitched a finger in Rhyme's direction, flopping the blanket on her. He giggled and leaped away.

***********************************

As Rhyme got up, she felt her throat and forehead in surprise, smiling at herself. _Well, now I may be able to make Chris' house. _As she got out of bed, she slipped over to her small cabinet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opened up the cabinet, pulling down her regular shirt and shorts. As she slipped them on, putting her pajamas back inside the cabinet, she grabbed her small beanie and fit it on. Rhyme turned around and saw the door open.

_Strange...I never opened it._ Rhyme walked over and shut it. Rhyme heard a small creak and turned back toward her window. Rhyme walked over to it and felt a strong breeze. She grabbed her beanie and closed the window. She heard a small flap and a giggle.

"Good afternoon."

"Ack!" Rhyme said. She swung around and saw Joshua, sitting on her bed and smirking. Rhyme sighed and readjusted her cap. "Oh, just you. You scared me!"

"Heehee. How are you feeling?" Joshua said. Rhyme brushed her forehead for a second, checking her temperature before responding with a smile.

"I'm feeling great! My fever's gone and my throat is fine!" Rhyme said in her cheery tune. Joshua smirked and got up, moving around the bed and standing a couple of feet from Rhyme. "It seems a good sleep was all I needed! Or....." Rhyme walked forward and rubbed the back of her neck. Now they were only a foot away. "Was there something else?"

"Heehee. I'll let you figure that one out," Joshua said. As Rhyme giggled, Joshua leaned in and planted a small kiss on Rhyme's lips.

Rhyme let out a small eek and blushed furiously, but Joshua merely closed his eyes and began to pull back, seperating his lips from Rhyme's. Rhyme stopped him by grabbing his shoulders lightly. As Joshua felt Rhyme's gentle touch on his shoulders, he froze, and opened his eyes, staring deep into Rhyme's blue pupils, like a pool of water, and feeling Rhyme's small breath warming his face. As he gazed off into Rhyme's eyes, Rhyme stood there, holding onto Joshua's shoulders.

Rhyme's eyes flickered around, looking at the white strands of Joshua's hair, moving whenever either of them took a breath. Joshua was a head taller then Rhyme, causing Rhyme to have to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him. After a couple of seconds, Rhyme's hands slid over to Joshua's neck, and brought Joshua's head down. Rhyme closed her eyes and met Joshua's lips with her own, making Joshua slightly bend over.

Joshua mentally giggled at the strange sight. As Joshua closed his eyes again and grabbed Rhyme's hands around his neck, gently pulling them off. Rhyme pulled back for a breath of air, hearing a quick gasp of air from Joshua, and dove in again, feeling Joshua slid his hands up Rhyme's back, with a quick shudder of happiness from Rhyme. Joshua felt Rhyme's long sleeves slid on his neck, then wrapping around and holding on. They were like a statue, frozen for all eternity in eternal happiness.

Sadly, nothing is eternal.

"WHAT IN FRIGGIN HELL IS THIS!?"

Rhyme jumped back and blushed again, babbling and trying to find an excuse with her hands behind her back and her face to the ground. Joshua was the complete opposite. Joshua smirked and giggled. Beat was standing in the hallway with his bag on the floor and his skateboard under his arm. Beat charged forward and brought a fist up, slamming it down at Joshua, who merely smirked.

Beat's hand was stopped in a small flash of blue, stopped by the Composer's shield. Joshua waved his fist away and disappeared from Rhyme's sight. Beat turned and glanced at Rhyme with an angry look on his face and turned away, most likely looking for Joshua.

Suddenly, Rhyme disappeared from Beat's sight. Beat shouted and looked at where Rhyme used to be.

Actually, she was there, but she was actually in the UG.

Rhyme frowned and waved in front of Beat, but gasped when Beat walked right through her. Joshua walked to Rhyme and sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit too. Rhyme sat down with uncertainty, but Joshua smirked.

"I'm......in the UG now, right?" Rhyme said, uncertain and still recovering from her brother's sudden appearance during their.......kiss.

"Yeah, but you're not dead," Joshua said. He sat and watched Beat scramble around looking for Rhyme. "I'll make sure he doesn't remember any of this."

"Ok. Thanks," Rhyme said. Joshua got up and snapped his fingers. Beat disappeared and the room seemed to go back to normal. Beat was gone and Rhyme was standing with Joshua. Rhyme sighed and flopped in bed. Joshua smirked and opened the window. As he began to step out, he heard a small shuffle behind him. He turned around and got a small kiss on the cheek. He stepped back and fell in the grass. Rhyme looked outside and giggled. She closed the window as the door burst open.

"RHYME!" Beat shouted. Rhyme waved and covered the window. "Yo, you ok yo?"

"Yeah! I slept for the whole day and when I woke up, I was fine!" Rhyme said with a giggle. Beat ran over and hugged Rhyme in a bear hug that would have crushed a log. Rhyme was used to it, but it still hurt.

"Raimu!" Rhyme heard and her mom walked to the hallway. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Rhyme said. "I want to go outside for a second, take a breath of fresh air?" Rhyme's mom smiled and nodded. As Rhyme walked outside, she turned to her left, seeing a tree and Joshua lying down on one of the branches, waving.

Rhyme waved back and smiled. Joshua disappeared and Rhyme ran back in.

Joshua wandered throughout the UG, wandering both in mind and body.

_Hmm...Rhyme...I don't know what this feeling is....but...._

_I like it. Perhaps...._

_I could see her some more._

At this, Joshua smirked

He disappeared into the afternoon sky.

*********************

Hi. Hate me? Like me? Tell me please. There will be more anyway. THANKS CSHELL614 AGAIN! please review, i feel bored when u don't review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I like saying hi. Read. please? Oh, and i forgot about this before. I DON'T OWN TWEWY! happy? there. Ok. oh, and i love adobe for making all the weird gadgets they do. However, i hate them for not explaining them that well. bah. on with the story.

Oh, Cshell614. thanks for the help!

**************************

As Rhyme arrived at Chris' house, she looked around. Chris' house was white with green lines wherever there were, like on the edges of the porch or at the gutters. From what she could see, there were 2 stories, one giant window at the very top and a couple others littering the front. Rhyme knocked on the door, greeted by a ragged Chris.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Rhyme!" Chris said. He wrapped Rhyme in a quick hug and grabbed her hand. "C'mon in!" He dragged Rhyme in. "Oh, take off your shoes." Rhyme quickly slipped off her shoes and slid inside on their socks. Rhyme looked around and saw a numerous number of pictures, a lot of them with Chris and his parents at some sort of place, some in America, others in Africa, all over the world. Before she could look around any more, she was dragged with Chris to the living room, past a hallway with what seemed to be a bathroom and another closed door.

"Hey, Rhyme's here!" Chris said.

Neku and Shiki were sitting at a wooden table with white legs and papers spread all over it. The chairs were also wooden with white legs and back.

"Oh, hey Rhyme!" Shiki said. Neku merely sat and waved at Rhyme while continuing to do his homework. Rhyme pulled a chair up and pulled her homework out.

"Where's Beat?" Neku asked.

"He's coming, he forgot his stuff at home, so he decided to head home and grab it," Rhyme said.

"Ok, enough talking. We'll tell you the answers for math, ok? We already finished it," Chris said. He pulled up a chair and pulled out some papers. "First question...."

***********************************

"UGH!" Shiki shouted. Beat had arrived about halfway through the first 15 math questions, and the group went on to complete the rest of their homework, but it was tedious.

"Done," Neku said as he stretched. Rhyme walked in with a pitcher of lemonade and some cups.

"Anyone want some lemonade?" Rhyme asked. She had finished her homework first, so she let everyone else copy it while she made the lemonade.

"I'll take some!" Chris said as he reached for a glass. Rhyme handed him one, pouring the lemonade.

"Aight, gimme one!" Beat shouted. He grabbed a glass and Rhyme gently poured the lemonade into his glass before he gulped it all down in one gulp.

"Ok, let's get our sleeping bags set up, the girls are in the room across from the kitchen, boys are with me," Chris said. "Rhyme, you can show them where the room is. Beat, Neku, you two come to my room." Beat and Neku grabbed their stuff and dragged their sleeping bags out the room. Rhyme grabbed her stuff and Shiki started pulling her stuff along.

"Kitchen is this way," Rhyme said. She walked through a room with a stove, fridge, microwave, and a couple other things. As they walked, they reached a door, opening it and revealing a small room with a bed in the corner and a bunch of bookcases on the walls. There was one window at the end, showing a nice view of the sunset. As Rhyme walked to the bookcases, Shiki put her stuff away and unpacked her sleeping bag.

"Wow, he has almost every book I like!" Rhyme said. She pulled one of the books out and flipped it open.

"Rhyme, you need to get your stuff set up!" Shiki said. She pulled Mr. Mew out and started walking back toward the kitchen. "C'mon! Let's go see what the others are doing!" Rhyme sat down and started reading while Shiki started walking out towards the kitchen. Before Rhyme knew it, she was alone and she had read about half of the book in about 10 minutes. And there were about 400 pages.

"Wow, you read fast."

Rhyme jumped and almost threw the book. Chris was standing at the doorway with Shiki behind him.

"Oh! Sorry, I couldn't resist reading....." Rhyme said while scratching the back of her neck. Chris waved it off and pulled another book out and started flipping through the pages.

"No problem, I sit here and read a bunch of different books each day! Besides, dinner's ready, so I don't have time to yell at you. Oh, and my neighbor is gonna be sleeping here as well," Chris said as he put the book back in the spot he grabbed it from. Rhyme put her book back and walked outside the room. However, as she started walking, she began to hear curses and shouts. She walked into the room with the table that the group worked at....

And saw Joshua sitting in one of the chairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS JOSHUA DOING HERE!?" Beat shouted. Chris walked over and bowed to Joshua before sitting on the table.

"Shut the heck up please. Can't a Reaper invite his higher up to a sleepover, however childish it may be?" Chris said as he chuckled. Joshua giggled and got up. "Besides, he's the one who asked." Neku looked at Joshua and sighed, grabbing him by his shirt and looking him in the eye.

"You do something bad to my friends, I don't give a crud if you're God, I'll punch you as hard as I can," Neku said. Joshua smirked and held his hands up in mock innocence.

"Oh don't worry Neku, I'm not here to do anything to your friends. Watching the Reaper's game gets boring, so I decided that I needed a break," Joshua said with a giggle. As Joshua was slowly put down, he took a seat at one end of the table. Chris took the seat across from him and Neku sat next to him. Rhyme took a seat next to Joshua, who fidgited for a second, but regained his composure. Beat sat next to Rhyme and kept an eye on Joshua. Joshua smiled and put his elbows on the table, lifting his hands up to his mouth and holding in a giggle.

"What are we having for dinner?" Neku asked. Chris sat for a second thinking and leaned out toward the hallway.

"Uhh...It looks like umm.....sushi and......curry!" Chris said. Beat shot up.

"CURRY! Lemme see yo!" Beat ran to the kitchen and the group started hearing Beat talk to Chris' mom about the curry.

"I better go check on Beat," Shiki said. She got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I want to see the sushi," Neku said. He got up and walked into the kitchen as Rhyme, Chris, and Joshua heard Beat and Shiki arguing.

"So.....how's work?" Chris asked Joshua. Joshua shrugged while glancing at Rhyme.

"Boring. Ever since the game with Megumi Kitaniji, no one dares to spice up the games. The only thing that happens every once in a while is a Taboo noise or two. Nothing big."

"Huh...." Chris said. Joshua took another glance at Rhyme, who promptly smiled, making butterflies appear out of thin air in Joshua's stomach.

"Ok, dinner's ready!" Chris walked in the room with a bowl of curry. Shiki came in with some dishes and began to pass them out, stopping at Joshua for a second, but continuing. Beat came in with a bowl full of curry and a spoon, sat down, and starting eating. Rhyme picked up a fork and started eating the curry carefully. As she put the fork in her mouth, she took a glance at Joshua, who had been staring at her for a couple seconds with his face on his hands. Joshua noticed and turned back to his food, eating it slowly.

**********************************

"Mmmmm......" Shiki said. She flipped her chopsticks in the empty bowl of curry and sighed with her hands on her stomach. "That was delicious!"

"The sushi was really nice," Neku said. After the curry was finished (mainly by Beat), Chris' mom brought in the sushi. There were all kinds, salmon, cucumber, egg, squid, and a whole lot of others. Almost all of the sushi was finished off, only a couple left. Joshua giggled and took a glance at Rhyme, who had eaten probably a little less than Beat. She had never eaten that much at home, one of the reasons being that Beat ate almost everything on the dinner table.

"Ooof.....that was tight yo!" Beat said. He laughed and got up. "Aight, I'm gonna go to bed yo."

"Yeah, I think I'll head to bed too. Is Joshua going to sleep with us?" Neku asked. Joshua giggled while Neku sent him a death glare, which Joshua could have easily replied with a Jesus Beam, but decided it would have been too messy.

"Why? Do you care?" Joshua asked. Neku growled and clenched his fist. "Of course not, I need to keep an eye on the game that's going on, the pain it is."

"I'll head to bed as well," Shiki said. "You coming Rhyme?" Rhyme smiled and got up.

"I think I'll read some books. You can head to bed," Rhyme said with a smile. Shiki smiled and walked out to her bedroom. Neku and Beat left, leaving Chris, Rhyme, and Joshua. Joshua disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared with a small book and walked outside. Chris pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading as he walked outside as well. Rhyme walked back and grabbed a book as she heard Shiki getting in her sleeping bag.

Rhyme walked back outside and saw Joshua and Chris sitting in a tree, reading from flashlights. Rhyme walked to them and waved. Chris noticed and waved back, pointing below the tree to a flashlight. Rhyme picked it up and started climbing up into the tree. However, as she was halfway up, she felt lighter and floated up into a spot in the tree. She looked at Joshua who closed his eyes for a second and turned off the flashlight. Rhyme blushed and started adjusting herself, making sure that she doesn't turn on the flashlight, hiding her small blush.

It seems great minds think alike. Namely, Joshua and Rhyme.

Chris merely sat and chuckled. Joshua frowned and kicked him in the head. Rhyme giggled as Chris slapped Joshua's leg. Rhyme turned on her flashlight as she felt her face cool down. Chris laughed and turned on his flashlight. Joshua sighed and did the same. The three of them read for 2 hours, ending at about 10 pm. Rhyme fell asleep as did Chris, but Joshua brought them in, laying them in their bedrooms, except Rhyme. He brought her to Chris' room and put her in his bed. Chris' bed was a bunk bed, Chris at the top and Rhyme at the bottom. As Joshua layed her in bed, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing her to make a small smile and giggle. Joshua blushed and walked out, disappearing into the night's sky for a good night's "sleep" if the Composer did something similar.

************************

As Shiki woke up, she looked around for Rhyme, absent from the room. She frowned and walked out to the kitchen, then to the dining room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walking with sluggish speed. As she walked inside, she saw Rhyme and Chris, laughing and drinking from small mugs with tea bags inside.

"Hey...." Shiki mumbled out. Rhyme looked at her and smiled. Chris waved and took a sip from the mug. "What are you two drinking?"

"Ah....Tea. We can get you some coffee if you want, I don't like it and apparently Rhyme doesn't either," Chris said. Shiki smiled as if to say "Yes please" and Chris got up and brought her into the kitchen again. Within seconds, Rhyme heard a hiss of hot water touching skin and Shiki saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rhyme laughed and took a sip of tea. As Rhyme drank the tea, a flash of light appeared in the seat next to her. She put the cup down and Joshua was in the seat. Rhyme waved her hand and giggled. Joshua smiled and waved back before stopping and listening to Neku and Beat come into the room.

"Dude, you kept me up all night with your snoring!" Neku said. Beat growled and almost tackled Neku, but before he could, he felt Rhyme grab his arm.

"Beat, please stop," Rhyme said. As Beat looked down, he saw Rhyme's big blue eyes and her frown. He instantly relaxed and walked to the table.

"Aight, what we havin for breakfast yo?" Beat said as Neku sat down next to Joshua.

"Ouch..." Chris said as he walked in with an ice pack on his hand. Shiki came in looking down on the ground and feeling embarrased. "We'll be having some eggs, bread and whatever you want to put on it."

"Sounds nice," Rhyme said and smiled as she sat back down in her chair. Joshua took a glance at her, causing butterflies to reform in his stomach. Joshua mentally groaned and was passed a plate, but refused it and the food. Rhyme got up and walked into the kitchen to take a look at the food. Neku and Beat started arguing again about Beat's snoring, Shiki tried to calm them down, and Joshua and Chris had their own chat.

"So................." Chris began. "How are things between you and Rhyme?" Joshua flinched a tiny bit before frowning.

"What do you mean?" Joshua replied. Chris grinned and motioned for the Composer to come closer.

"Do you really think I can fall asleep on a tree? Sure it's pretty darn comfy, but it's not so comfy that you fall asleep in it," Chris said. Joshua frowned and then realized, turning his frown into a smirk.

"You do realize that I could annihilate you, right here, right now," Joshua said. Chris stood up and nodded, still grinning.

"You can, but I'm not gonna say anything besides you two look cute together," Chris said, trying to hold in his laughs. He walked out into the kitchen as Rhyme walked back in. Rhyme had taken her food; eggs, some toast, some baked beans (Upon the Rocks: *drools*), and a cup of orange juice. As she sat down, Shiki sat next to Rhyme in the seat that Joshua was sitting in.

"Rhyme, where were you last night?" Shiki asked with a frown.

"I was reading with Chris and Joshua," Rhyme replied with a smile. Shiki scratched her head and her frowned grew.

"Are you sure? You do know what Joshua did to Neku, right? He killed him," Shiki said. Rhyme frowned and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well....for some reason, whenever I'm near him, I feel safe....So I don't think he'll do the same to me," Rhyme said and smiled. Shiki gave a small, sad smile and walked out to get more food. Rhyme picked up some baked beans and put it in her mouth, the sweet taste putting her mind in motion. _I feel safe? Joshua doesn't make me feel safe....._

_He makes me feel......happy. Wonder why. _

"Hey."

"ACK!" Rhyme almost flipped her fork over her head. Chris popped out from behind her with a silly grin on his face and a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Sorry, geez, you get scared easy," Chris said and pouted with the bread still in his mouth.

"Well, you scare me easy," Rhyme said.

"I do that a lot to my cousins too," Chris said, shrugging for a second, then immediately back in Rhyme's face, grinning again. "I hear that you like Joshua."

"W-w-what?!" Rhyme almost screamed. Everyone looked at her, then resumed their casual conversations. "I do not!" she whispered this time.

"Oh yeah? Why'd you stutter before? I've never heard you stutter," Chris said, pointing a finger at her. Rhyme blushed and sighed.

"I guess I like him....But don't tell anyone!" Rhyme said. Chris held his hands up and shook his head.

"I never said I would. However, I think he likes you back," Chris said. Rhyme took another forkful of beans and popped it in her mouth.

"Really?" Rhyme said. Before Chris could reply, Joshua showed up behind him, coming through with a cup of tea. Chris immediately backed away and started eating his toast again, walking into the kitchen too. Joshua sat down next to Rhyme, sipping the tea lightly. He took a glance at Rhyme, who smiled and put a piece of toast in her mouth. Joshua immediately looked away, butterflies flying again.

_He likes me? He doesn't seem to...... But then again, he did kiss me in my bedroom and get rid of my fever......_

Rhyme stared at Joshua as Chris walked back in. Chris slammed his hands on the table, making Rhyme jump and Joshua smirk.

"Ok, here's the deal, the theatre tickets are for a movie that's about one and a half hours from this time. We can choose to go now and check out the stores, there are quite a few actually..... Or, we can choose to go later, and just hurry over when the time comes, not bothering to shop anywhere. Personally, I choose the first option," Chris said. Shiki thought for a sec and answered before anyone could.

"What stores are there?" Shiki asked. Chris pulled out a small map and took a look.

"Well.......depending on when we go, 104 is by there......there's a candy store and arcade. I actually prefer to hang out-"

"LET'S GO NOW!" Beat, Neku, and Shiki shouted. Chris blinked for a second and then regained his composure.

"Very well," Chris said. He pulled the tickets out and nodded for the group to get up and follow. They walked outside and hopped in Chris' family's car. The car was a small van, but was big enough to fit each of them. A movie started playing on a video screen above. Chris sat in the front seat while his dad was in the other seat. The car started and Rhyme looked at Joshua, who was sitting next to her in the middle of the car (there are 3 sections in the car, front, middle, and back. Rhyme and Joshua are in the middle). Joshua looked at her and quickly looked away, butterflies rumbling again. Joshua moaned.

_This is gonna be a long drive...._


End file.
